


He’s Here?

by Phineasflynns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x21 was a fucking disaster, Coda, Fix It Fic, M/M, anyways Cas and Dean are in love nobody will ever convince me otherwise, i fucking hated that fuck you spn, obviously Big spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: “Jack did this?” Dean murmurs, green eyes wide in awe as he takes in the scenery around them.“Cas helped.” Bobby corrects, and Deans gaze snaps back to Bobby. Bobby’s grin seems to widen slightly.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 207





	He’s Here?

**Author's Note:**

> That finale was shit and literally spit in all of our faces so here’s a fix it Drabble fuck you spn writers

“Jack did this?” Dean murmurs, green eyes wide in awe as he takes in the scenery around them. 

“Cas helped.” Bobby corrects, and Deans gaze snaps back to Bobby. Bobby’s grin seems to widen slightly. 

“Cas is here?” He asks urgently, and Bobby tips his head in a nod. “Where? Where is he?”

“Same direction as your mom and dad.” Bobby tips his head in the direction he’d indicated before, and Dean is running before he fully processes it, scrambling into his car with shaking hands. 

The car roars to life with a flick of the key and Dean hardly allows himself a second to delight in that before he’s shooting off down the dirt road, Bobby’s amused grin slowly getting further and further away in the rearview. 

He doesn’t know how he knows where to stop- doesn’t understand how, as he screeches the car to a stop, he knows with absolute certainty that Castiel is inside the house at the top of the driveway to the right of the car. 

He turns the car off and climbs out, slamming the door behind him- maybe he hopes Cas will hear and know he’s coming. Dean starts off in a walk, rounding the car steadily, but anticipation makes him antsy and he takes off running. It’s strange to feel no burn in his lungs or ache in his legs as he sprints up the hill toward the small white house, no dryness at the back of his throat as he pants for air. 

He reaches the stone patio in front of the door right as the door opens. 

Dean almost collapses, tears burning his eyes as relief floods his veins, dizzying him beyond belief. 

“Cas.” He croaks, and Cas’ blue eyes are wide in shock. 

“Dean, I didn’t expect to see you here soon-“

“Cas!” Dean says louder, voice breaking embarrassingly, and understanding enters his angels eyes. His arms start to lift and Dean closes the space between them in two large strides, arms winding around his angel, pulling their bodies flush together. 

“Dean.” Cas’ voice is gentle, loving as his arms cocoon Dean. Dean pushes his face into Cas’ throat. 

“I love you too.”

Cas squeezes him a little tighter. 


End file.
